


Scars

by sammie4282003



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, past NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: A new girl joins the BAU. The team finds out she has a history with Hotch and Rossi. How does she compare with the A team?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> No character belongs to me besides the OCs.

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

_“Scars remind us where we’ve been. They don’t dictate where we’re going.” -David Rossi_

Guinevere was never expected to be found alive by her parents. When she was eleven, she was taken from a public park, and held for over two days. It was the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU of the FBI that found her. She was so happy to get back to her parents, siblings, and her animals. One thing still reminded her of her kidnapping, and that was the long dark burn scar that was up her entire arm, and the burn scar that she had on both her thighs. At the time she was found, 13.5% of her body was covered in second degree burns. The people who found her were Aaron Hotchner, who was a trainee, and his supervisor, David Rossi. This was in 1995.

**Guinevere’s POV**

I walked into the FBI headquarters, I had just passed top of my class at the academy, and I was due to start my probationary period with the top unit in the FBI, the BAU. Ever since Hotchner and Rossi saved my life back when I was eleven, I have wanted to be a FBI agent, but I also wanted to be able to heal people, so I got my M.D. after enlisting in the Navy, and have been home for two years before I went to the academy.

I put my gun up on the conveyor belt, and went through the metal detector. “Hello, do you have a permit to take this weapon into a government building?” the guard asked me.

“Yes I do, I am a probationary agent,” I answered. The guard just nodded, and gave me a FBI identification badge.

As I entered the elevator, a guy shouted, “Hold the elevator, please,” automatically my arm shot out to hold the door.

“What floor are you on?” I asked.

“Floor nine, BAU,” The man answered. I smiled, this was a future co-worker.

I looked him up and down. “Oh, you are Dr. Spencer Reid,” I stated. “I’m Dr. Guinevere White.” Reid looked shocked that I didn’t hold my hand out to shake. I just waved at him.

“You didn’t expect me to shake your hand,” he stated.

“I don’t shake hands, it comes from looking after patients in the Navy, where I didn’t always have gloves, so my hands had to stay as clean as possible, which meant, no handshakes, plus, according to your body language, you aren’t that comfortable with human contact, you are kinda like a cat in that way, sorry I’m rambling,” I murmured. Reid looked both shocked and happy.

When the elevator got to floor 9, I got out and walked to Hotch’s door, took a deep breath and knocked.

**Hotch’s POV**

I heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” I lightly responded, even though almost no one could hear when I did that, but amazingly the door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway, her black hair cascading down her back, emerald eyes looked around wonderingly from behind pale skin and dark eyelashes. She was wearing an emerald blouse, with a pair of black slacks and a black blazer over her arm.

“Hello, I am Captain Flight Surgeon Dr. Guinevere White, but you might remember me as Gwen White,” the woman stated. A flashback to a small eleven year-old, who was covered in burns, appeared in my mind. This was the little girl that Rossi and I saved when I was only a trainee, her case was my first case.

“ Excuse me for a moment, I have to go get some one, you are welcome to have a seat, and make yourself comfortable, it is great to see you,” Aaron spoke quickly, and he almost ran out and to Rossi’s door, where he knocked excitedly.

“What do you need Aaron?” Rossi asked.

“Come into my office,” I answered. Rossi nodded, he probably hasn't seen me like this since I called him about Jack’s birth. We walked back into my office, where Gwen was waiting. She turned around, and smiled.

“Ah, David Rossi, I did not expect you to still be here working,” she smirked. Rossi’s face went through a series of emotions from confusion to joy.

“Gwen White, what are you doing here, kiddo?” Rossi asked as he hugged Gwen, and Gwen hugged me before she responded.

“I am a probationary agent, assigned to the BAU, by orders of Erin Strauss. I think she is trying to get you guys back on her good side.”

“Okay, academy transcript?” I asked and she passed it over. Not a single class not passed, in fact, top in every class, even hand-to-hand, which was not split, both girls and boys had an equal shot at getting first. “All of your scores are perfect,” I commented, and I passed the transcript to Rossi, who whistled.

“Well, I kinda have had combat training in the Navy,” Gwen remarked, and smirked at me, just like she did when she told me why she got the burn on her left thigh, she got it for kicking and kneeing her kidnapper in the balls during one of her escape attempts, that is actually how we found her, she got to call 911, and say the address, before her kidnapper got to her. I smiled back.

“Do you have recommendations?” I asked, as was protocol, Gwen passed me three, three page long letters of recommendation. One from her commanding officer, one from her supervising doctor, and one for the head of the academy. All the letters said she was dedicated, trustworthy, fun-loving, and she knew when to be funny, and when to be serious. One letter said she quit caffeine while in the Navy, and that she had to have constant access to sugar and water. Overall, three good, solid recommendations. “Alright, one more item of business, who do you want to be your supervisor? Anyone on the team is a Supervisory Special Agent, so you have six amazing options about who to learn from, who do you pick?” I asked. 

“Aaron, can you be my supervisor?” she asked. I was Reid’s, Elle’s, and Emily’s supervisors, so I just nodded and smiled. Gwen smiled back.

“Let’s go introduce you to the team,” we walked out, to see the whole team, including Garcia, in a semicircle. I stood in front of the team, Gwen between Rossi and I, just like when we returned her to her parents. “Team, this is Captain Flight Surgeon Dr. Guinevere White of the US Navy, she is a probationary agent assigned to the BAU, I’ll be her supervisor, but she knows she can go to any of you for assistance. Let’s make her comfortable.”

“Hi, I’m Derek Morgan,” Morgan greeted, holding out his hand. Gwen looked kinda uncomfortable. She clasped his forearm, kinda like a medieval knight would greet another.

“Sorry, shaking hands is very unsanitary, sorry, it comes from my days as a Navy doctor,” she apologized, Morgan just smiled at her.

“I’m Penelpoe Garcia,” Garcia greeted her, and hugged her. Gwen gladly accepted the hug.

“I’ve already met Dr. Reid,” she smiled at Reid and they waved at each other.

“I’m JJ,” JJ hugged her.

“I’m Alex Blake,” Blake greeted, with a forearm shake.

“And, I already know Rossi and Hotchner,” she said, as she just smiled at us.

“How do you know our fearless leaders?” Garcia asked.

“You can tell them on the jet, Gwen, do you have a go bag?” I asked her.

“Yes sir,” she answered, the seriousness kicking in.

“We will talk on the jet. Wheels up in thirty,” I stated


	2. The Jet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters besides the OCs.

**Chapter 2- The Jet**

_“Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world.” -Albert Einstein_

**Hotch’s POV**

The team, plus Gwen, and minus Garcia, walked on to the plane, and settled down for the seven hour long flight to Alaska. I sat next to Gwen on the aisle seat, Dave sat across from me, with Reid across from Gwen. Morgan was across the aisle, next to JJ. Blake was sitting diagonally from me. Garcia was up on the screens, and we had her on the computer to discuss the case.

“Okay, crime fighters, in Nome Alaska, three twelve year old girls have gone missing from one of the only local stores. The first one, Terri Smith, has been found dead in a park. She had been blinded, and there are signs of sexual assault, and she had three burns on her arm and legs. Jackie Wilson, and Paige Hall are still missing,” Garcia briefed the team.

“Garcia, were the signs of sexual assault penetrative?” Gwen asked. 

“No penetration,” Garcia responded.

“So our unsub could be sexually inadequate,” Gwen pointed out.

“Yes, he certainly could be. Garcia, check for anyone in the population of 3000 that has not been in to work in the past week,” I informed our tech analyst. She nodded, and she hung up.

“So how do you guys know Guinevere?” Reid asked Rossi and I. 

“When Gwen was eleven years old, she was one of the one percent that we found alive after 24 hours,” I answered. Reid glazed at her. Gwen smiled at Reid.

“How did you escape?” Reid asked. Gwen just smirked.

“I first kicked him in the balls, and then I kneed him in the balls, and I ran to a phone. I dialed 911, and I told the operator the address, and Hotch and Rossi found me burned in the basement,” She stated, almost no emotion in her voice, but slight hurt, but also humor in her eyes. Gwen pulled up her sleeve to reveal her scar on her arm. “For trying to escape, I got burned on my left thigh. My kidnapper burned my right thigh immediately after he grabbed me from the mall. My right arm got burned when I yelled at my kidnapper.”

“That is an intense backstory,” Reid commented. Gwen just smiled at him. 

“How did you meet our resident genius?” I asked Gwen.

“I was in the elevator, and he asked me to hold the elevator. I recognized him immediately. In the academy, a majority of classes focused on the cases that the BAU has solved, but never my case, which I am fine with,” she explained. Reid and Morgan looked very sympathetic. Both of them had dealt with cases close to home. Morgan dealing with Carl Beaufort, and Reid suspecting his father for murder. 

“What is your favorite book series?” Reid asked Gwen. She smiled.

“I have really enjoyed the Harry Potter books since they came out. What about you, Dr. Reid?” She asked him. 

“I love the Harry Potter series, but I also love the Sherlock Holmes series,” Reid answered.

“What was your score in combat training?” Morgan asked.

Gwen grinned at Morgan, “I got a 1, top of my class.” Morgan looked impressed. 

“Hey Gwen when we get back, let’s hit the gun range, Morgan, you game?” I asked. Morgan nodded.

“Can I come?” JJ asked. 

“Yeah, team bonding session; Reid, you are coming,” I ordered. Reid just nodded. “Get some rest, we will be in Alaska in six hours.” I stayed at the table, Reid moved to the couch, Morgan went to the kitchenette, and prepped coffee for both himself and for Reid, and sat next to Reid. Blake went to the chairs at the other end of the plane, JJ sat on the chair next to Blake, with a bag of Cheetos, Rossi stayed, and so did Gwen. 

Gwen, Rossi, and I caught up, played cards, and talked about the past eighteen years. “So, how did you end up in the Navy?” I asked Gwen. She grinned.

“When I was in high school, I took EMT classes and got certified, but I wanted to help more people. I enlisted, and asked if I could become a Navy doctor. My CO said yes, my medical school at Duke got paid for, and I got to save lives. The Navy offered me a job with NCIS, but I wanted to return to North Carolina, for at least a bit, before I found myself at the FBI academy,” she revealed. 

“So what degrees do you have?” Rossi asked, after he came back from getting coffee, one for me and one for himself. Rossi had also grabbed Gwen a bottle of the flavored sparkling water that she had asked if we had after we found her. 

“I have a BSN, a BA in psychology, a Masters in Anatomy, and a MD, and Dave, you remembered the kind of water I drink, and that I don’t drink caffeine?” Gwen asked, while smiling. 

“Yeah, and you have almost as many degrees as Dr. Reid,” Dave responded. 

“Mine took longer to get,” Gwen jokes.

“It is nice to have you here, Gwen,” I told her, she smiled gently in return.

“It is nice to be with you guys, after my kidnapping, the letters every six months helped a lot,” She responded.

“Thank you kiddo for writing back. It was almost like the BAU had a kid, even if the newer profilers didn’t know,” Dave stated.

“To me it was like an annoying little sister,” I joked. Gwen lightly pushed me. 

“So tell me Aaron, am I a better ‘sibling’ than Sean?” She asked. Gwen had met Sean once, when she had met with me about the hearing, Sean had been in trouble at school, so I pulled him into the office for the day to see if he could learn something. He was fifteen at the time. 

“At least you have kept in touch,” I replied. 

“How is Jack?” she asked me, in changing the subject. 

“He is great, you haven’t met him have you?” I asked.

“No, I really want to meet him. From the letters you have written me, he seems like a really good kid,” She mentioned.

“He is the best, Jack calls me Uncle Dave,” David told Gwen. She smiled.

**Morgan’s POV**

I stared at Hotch and Gwen. Hotch was smiling, and Rossi was laughing. “Do you think we can trust her?” I asked Spencer who was sitting next to me. Spence was doing an extreme math problem. 

“I think so, in her backstory it didn’t seem like she was lying, now you might want to ask Garcia to do a background check on her, but I think she was telling the truth,” Spence responded, and he got up to refill his coffee. “Do you want another one?”

“Yeah, thanks pretty boy,” I replied. Spencer picked up my mug and went to the coffee maker, and poured two cups of coffee. In mine he put a teaspoon of cream, just the way I liked it; in his he put an eighth of a cup of sugar, along with a teaspoon of cream, the way he loved it. Spence also grabbed a croissant, and a small bag of Oreo's. When he got back, he passed me my coffee, and my Oreo's.

Meanwhile I called Garcia. “Hey Baby Girl, what can you tell me about the new team member?”

“She was a crack shot in basic training, who chose to help people rather than kill, but she saw plenty of action. Once she was discharged, she went back home to North Carolina, where she worked at a hospital in the ER until six months ago, when she went to the academy. She has no criminal record, and she has a pistol expert badge that she won three years in a row,” Garcia recited in a low voice. 

“Thanks, Mama,” I hung up. She sounded fine, but I am going to keep my eyes on her, if she hurts this team, she will not have a future in the FBI.


	3. Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don'town any character except the OCs.

**Chapter 3- Alaska**

_ “Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too was a gift.” -Mary Oliver _

**Hotch’s POV**

A throughout the plane ride, Morgan was looking at Gwen, trying to figure her out. Morgan was a good person, but he did not trust very easily. Then again, no of us did. We deal with the worst of humanity, and we put our lives into each other’s hands. Without trust, and by that I mean trusting everyone on this team, the team will fall apart. Granted I get Morgan, an agent just came here without experience, but Gwen is not going to betray this team. She is an only child, so whoever she works with, she sees them as family. All I can do is hope that she ends up loving the team, and the team loves her.

The team got off the plane, and got into the SVUs that were waiting for us. Morgan drove one, I drove the other. In my car, I had Gwen, Dave, and Blake. Morgan had Reid, and JJ in his car. We drove in a caravan, I led, and Morgan followed. Rossi was sitting shotgun, and Gwen had a map on her lap, and talked me to the station.

The team pulled in, and walked into the station. We all had our go bags, and the case files. Reid walked to the map, and started a geographical profile. Gwen joined him, and he started to teach her how to form the geographical profile. I walked up to the sheriff, Rossi and JJ next to me.

“Hello Sheriff Wikes, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi, and this is SSA Jenifer Jareau. Over at the board we have SSA Dr. Reid, and beside him we have SA Dr. White. At the coffee machine, we have SSA Derek Morgan, and SSA Dr. Blake. We are here to help with this case, you are still in control of the investigation,” I introduced myself to the sheriff, and I shook his hand. Rossi and JJ both shook his hand after me. Reid and Gwen just waved, and continued to work, Morgan and Blake nodded.

“Thank y’all for coming, you have all the resources that you need, as long as we have it,” Wikes told me. I nodded. 

“He is most likely a local, we have the comfort zone down to 10 square miles, which most likely means he has a car,” Reid perked up, he had somehow gotten a hold of like thirty dry erase markers. 

“Where did you get all those, Reid?” Morgan asked.

“Gwen had them in her go bag, and when I commented that I needed more colors, she grabbed them,” Reid responded, while smiling at Gwen. I looked at Gwen, who looked happy but also kinda embarrassed at being called out like that. 

“He is most likely white, given the majority of this town is white,” Morgan commented. 

“He is most likely educated, since the abductions left no witnesses,” Blake pointed out. 

“ Based on the age of the girls, he is most likely late teens to early twenties. The girls must have felt they could trust him,” Gwen commented, and I noticed her flinching a little bit. 

“White, can I talk to you?” I asked. We always went by our last names in the field. She nodded, and walked towards me. “Are you ok, I noticed you flinch a little bit.”

“Yeah, it is just these girls are the same age as I was, I was just thinking, what if this the guy that held me? Is that crazy?” She asked. “I mean, I was his only prey, so he only got ten years. What if he got out on parole, was well behaved, and then moved here?”

“I will have Garcia check people that live in the town, see if this is the same guy, if so, he perfected his MO somehow,” I commented, she just nodded. I figured she needed a hug, but we were on a case, so I figured the most tactile person here should comfort her. “Hey Morgan, come here for a sec will you?” I asked. Morgan came over quickly, and almost as if on instinct, Gwen hugged him. He looked a little concerned. 

“Just comfort her, I’ve got to call Garcia,” I whispered. Morgan just nodded, and started to stroke her hair, like a brother would comfort his younger sister. I called our tech analyst.

“Penelope Garcia, what can I do you for?” she answered. 

“I need you to look up a name for me please, Damien Hernandez,” I almost ordered her.

“He went to jail for kidnapping in 1995, he got out in 2005, stayed in North Carolina until four years ago, and now he lives in, oh lord, Nome Alaska,” She answered.

“ Has he done anything since he got here?” I asked.

“No, if he has it hasn't been caught or documented,” She replied

“Alright, thanks,” I hung up. I looked over to see Morgan holding Gwen by her shoulders, and talking to her. 

“Sheriff, do you know of Damien Hernandez?” I asked softly. 

“Yeah, he moved here four years ago, he owns a coffee and book shop, called The Busy Bean. It is a school girl’s favorite place to study,” The sheriff answered. 

“Where is it?” I asked.

“Right in the middle of the shopping center that all three girls were seen at before they went missing,” Wikes commented with a downcast look.

“Morgan, Rossi, we are going to pay someone a visit, Reid, keep Gwen company,” I ordered. Reid nodded.

“Who are we going to visit?” Morgan asked.

“Dave, do you remember Damien Hernandez?” I asked, as we put on our bulletproof vests.

“That scumbag?” Dave asked. 

“He lives here now, and owns a coffee shop in the shopping center the girls went missing at,” I stated.

“Who is he?” Morgan asked.

“The guy that kidnapped Gwen when she was eleven,” Rossi answered, and for the rest of the ride, Morgan silently fumed. 

When we got to the shopping center, I led, Morgan followed, and Rossi had our backs. We moved as a well oiled machine. I walked up to the coffee shop, and saw the bastard at the counter. All three of us pulled out our guns, and pointed them at him. 

“Damien Hernandez, we need you to come with us,” I ordered. He nodded, and closed his shop.

“ You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you,” Morgan stated, as he cuffed Hernandez. 

Morgan and Rossi led him to the car, and I hopped into the driver’s seat, Morgan and Rossi in the back with our suspect. I drove the car back to the station, and texted Reid to keep Gwen away from the interview rooms, and the back door. He sent me back a thumbs up. We brought Hernandez to the interrogation rooms, and we handcuffed him to the table. Once that was done, I left to find Reid and Gwen. I found them at the break table, Gwen had a mug of tea, and Reid had a huge cup of coffee. 

“Hey Hotch, did you know that this ‘kid’ takes a fourth of a cup of sugar in his coffee, that is more sugar than is in a sprite?” Gwen pointed out while laughing. Reid threw a paper ball at her. 

“Gwen, we have a suspect in custody, you know him. We have Damien Hernandez in the interrogation room, and I would like if you were in on the interview with me, not only for you to learn, but also, it might make him talk,” I told her.

“Ok, do you want me to wear a short sleeved shirt, to feed his over inflated ego?” She asked, and I nodded. She went to the bathroom and changed into a white t-shirt, jeans, and platform sandals. I recognized that outfit, it was what she was wearing when he took her. 

“Good idea Gwen, I complemented. She smiled.

“Let’s talk to this son of a bitch,” Gwen growled. I almost smiled at that. 


	4. Interrogation and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters besides the OCs.

**Chapter 4- Interrogation and Rescue**

_ “There are things we don’t want to happen, but have to accept, things we don’t want to know, but have to learn, and people we can’t live without, but have to let go.” -Jennifer Jareau  _

**Hotch’s POV**

When Gwen and I walked into the room, Hernandez’s head shot up. He gazed at Gwen. “Do you remember me?” She asked, sitting in one of the chairs, I sat in the other. 

“It ain’t that hard to forget the girl that put me in prison,” he scoffed.

“You put yourself in prison when you kidnapped me, you knew the FBI would be called in, you just didn’t know it would be the most elite unit of the FBI,” Gwen growled. “So what have you been doing for the past eight years, Damien? Be kidnapping other eleven year olds?” She mocked. Gwen was good at this. 

“So what do you care, it is not like I got to do everything that I wanted to with you. You are the reason why I can’t do what I want,” Hernandez yelled. 

“Why, my little kick and knee to the little ones was enough to stop you from being able to bed someone? Oh well then, I’m glad I had that honor,” Gwen replied, calmly.

“Damien, do you have Jackie Wilson and Paige Hall?” I asked. “It is better to tell us out right, your sentence won’t be as bad that way.” He nodded. 

“What is the address?” Gwen asked.

“666 Devil’s Court Road,” Hernandez answered, in a depressed tone. We exited the room, and Gwen put on a black long sleeved shirt over the white t-shirt and she put on tennis shoes. I gave her a vest, and she strapped it on. The rest of the team met us at the cars. 

“Reid, Gwen, and Rossi, with me!” I yelled. Gwen and Reid climbed into the back to talk me to it. The others followed my lead. 

The house was huge. It had a basement and it went up to three stories. Gwen whispered to me, “We should check the basement first. He probably only took them up to the upper stories when he wanted to assault them.” I nodded.

“Reid, Gwen, with me to the basement, Morgan takes the ground floor, JJ and Blake, take the second story, Dave, you get the third. Everyone clear?” I gave my orders. My team nodded. “Move in.”

Reid, Gwen, and I opened the doors to the basement, and I went first on point. Gwen behind me, and Reid covering us. Once we got down, we saw that there were four girls down here.

“We need medical treatment in the basement. Team we got them, but there are four down here,” I conveyed over the headset.

“Can I start treatment?” Gwen asked, pulling out a bag from who knows where. I nodded, and she moved in.

She knelt beside one girl and tested her pulse, next she checked for injuries. “No noticeable injuries, but I will have to cut off her pants to check, cause I see blood on her pant legs,” She informed me. I nodded, and she took a knife out of her pocket, and gently cut away at the fabric. 

When she pulled the fabric away, there was an angry red burn on her left leg, identical to the one Gwen had. Gwen cut away the fabric on the girl’s right leg, to find the same burns. The girl was starting to wake up. Gwen motioned for Reid and I to move back, so the girl wouldn't see us.

“Hi, it is okay, I am Dr. Gwen White, and I am here to help. You have three second degree burns. I am going to apply a couple of cool compresses. I will check back in with you in a minute sweetie, in the meantime, a friend of mine is going to take care of you,”She stated in a nice gentle voice. Gwen beckoned me over. “Sweetie, this is my friend, and basically my brother, Aaron Hotchner, he will take good care of you.” Gwen passed her hand into mine, and went to care for another girl. 

I knelt down next to her, and just held her hand, trying to comfort her. Gwen performed the same steps with each victim, and after she was done, she assigned a BAU team member to the girl. I got the first, Reid got the second, JJ got the third, and Morgan was comforting the fourth. Gwen came back to check on the girl that I was with. 

“What is your name, sweetie?” Gwen asked.

“I’m Samantha Jacobs. The girl next to me is Kitty Smith, we are best friends from North Carolina,” She answered. 

“How long have you been missing your family?” I asked. Samantha turned her head towards me.

“What year is it?” Samantha asked. 

“It is 2013, Sam,”Gwen told her with a sad tone. Samantha started to sob.

“We have been missing for three years!” she exclaimed, and just cried into my leg. I ran my hand over her hair in a comforting manner.

“I have Jackie,” JJ remarked.

“So I have Paige,” Morgan commented. Jackie and Paige only had one burn each, and it was on their arm. 

EMTs came down the stairs, and Gwen went to greet them. “Hello, I am SA Dr. White, I applied a cool compress to each of the burns, all are second degree, and all of them are severely dehydrated. They will need fluids, and these two,” she gestured to Samantha and Kitty, “they will need a feeding tube at the hospital.” The EMTs nodded and started to put the girls on the stretchers. Rossi, who had shown the EMTs where to go, came down the stairs after the EMTs and Morgan had carried the stretchers up the stairs. 

“Who are the other two?” Rossi asked. 

“We were called in their cases four years ago, and it went cold,” I told him. 

“Samantha Jacobs, and Kitty Smith?” Rossi asked, I just nodded. We watched Gwen take care of the girls before they were put on the stretchers. She assured each girl that she would stop by the hospital before we left. “Thank god we have a MD on the team now,” Rossi jokes.

“Yeah, Reid can actually get treatment before he has to go to the hospital now,” I joked back. Rossi chuckled. 

“I am going to call the families of Samantha and Kitty, and get them down here,” JJ stated, and she left the basement. 

“Why do creeps like their basements?” Gwen asked, walking up to me. 

“No clue, I’m hungry, let’s go celebrate the fastest case we have ever worked,” I told her. She smiled, and I threw an arm around her shoulder. 


	5. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters but the OCs.

**Chapter 5- Returning Home**

_ “Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without words, and never stops at all.” - Emily Dickinson _

**Hotch’s POV**

That was the fastest case we have ever closed. The team drank at a local bar to celebrate.

“Hey, why aren't you drinking?” Gwen asked me, as she sat down with something clear in her hands. 

“I could ask you the same thing, you are drinking club soda,” I pointed out. Gwen just grinned.

“I have a bad history with alcohol. One of my bunk mates came back to the ship one night late, and she was drunk off her ass. I was reading, and she puked all over my book, and me. The next morning she was hung over, and as an officer, I had the responsibility to make her run drills. That was the punishment on our ship, each ship has a different set of punishments,” Gwen explained. I almost fell out of my seat. She was giggling, when Reid joined us. He had a black russian in hand.

“What number drink is that for you?” I asked the young genius.

“This is my first, but I really like this drink. Thanks Gwen,” Reid answered. Gwen laughed. It made sense that Reid liked that drink. It had vodka and coffee liquor, poured over ice, in an old fashioned glass. 

“I thought you would like that drink,” Gwen responded. Reid smiled at her. A thought crossed my mind, Reid was the same age at Sean, and only three years older than Gwen. He seems so much older then my little brother, and basically my surrogate sister.

“So after we get home, gun range and training room. Morgan probably wants to spar with Gwen, and I want to see what she can do with a gun,” I told my two youngest. “Also, I will talk to Rossi about having a team and family get together. I want Gwen to meet Jack and Henry, the BAU children.”

“I would love to meet my godson!” Gwen squealed. Haley and I had agreed that the first person I saved should be the one that gets Jack if anything happens to us. I let Gwen know in the mail, but she was overseas at the time. 

“You will also get to meet my godson, Henry!” Reid exclaimed. Reid loved introducing people to Henry. He loved the boy. Infact, there was a rumor that Reid is Henry’s father, anf JJ never told anyone any different. She told me that Henry was Will’s, but I was the only one she told. Henry adored Reid, but then again, so did Jack. Jack called Reid, ‘Uncle Spence’, which is what Henry calls our young expert. The team was like a big huge family, and I was seen as the dad. It kinda made no sense but that is how this team worked the best. 

“BAU Team, back to the hotel, we have an early plane ride,” I told my team. The team walked out, and walked down to the hotel where we were staying. Everyone on the team had to double up, or in the girl’s case, triple up. Reid and Morgan shared a room, Dave and I shared one, and JJ, Alex and Gwen stayed in the same room.

**Guinevere’s POV**

The girls and I settled into our room. There were two beds. Alex and JJ slept on one, and I on the other. “So what should we do?” Alex asked. 

“We should just talk more about ourselves,” I suggested, both Alex and JJ nodded.

“I will start, I am Alex Blake. I am a linguistics professor at Georgetown, and I have been in the FBI for twenty years,” Alex told me. I smiled. 

“I am JJ, I used to be the media liaison for the BAU, before I got transferred to the State Department. After Emily ‘died’ I rejoined the BAU as a profiler. I am also the mom of a five year old boy, named Henry, he is the light of my life,” JJ informed me. 

“I am Gwen White. I joined the Navy at age eighteen, and became a Navy doctor. When I was discharged, I was offered a job with NCIS, but I chose the FBI,” I told the girls. They smiled at me.

“Now, what can you girls tell me about Reid, and Hotch. They seem to be very close?” I asked. JJ smirked.

“Spence has a huge crush on Hotch. He has since about a year after he joined the Bureau. Hotch has a small crush on Reid as well,” JJ gossiped. 

I smiled. After the death of Haley, Aaron deserved to be happy. “So what would be the best way to get them together?” I asked. JJ just smiled at me.

“Probably make Hotch jealous, and it shouldn’t be too hard, Hotch is an alpha male. We just have to show him what he is missing. When we go to the training room, we can flirt with Reid, and you, Gwen should be the one to talk to Aaron, and make it seem like you like Spencer. Reid hasn’t noticed anyone besides Hotch and Maeve in years,” Blake told me. 

“When we spar, I will talk with Aaron, after all, he sees me like a sister, and in all honesty, he is my big brother. When I was in high school, I got bullied and mentioned it in passing in a letter. The day after he got the letter, he showed up at my house, and he spent the whole day talking me out of suicide, and he drove me around in rual North Carolina. Also, I never got bullied again, I think he made a call to my high school, and abused his position,” I reminisced. “That was probably one of my favorite days, before the Navy.”

Aaron had suggested that day that I could go to school and join the FBI. That is why, in addition to going to Med school, I got other degrees, to try to get the appropriate degrees to become a profiler. I am so happy Aaron suggested that I do this, I have found a fellow genius, a hopefully new sparring partner, a brother, and a kinda father figure. 

As a high schooler, I dated one guy, who had spread rumors about me, and that is why I was bullied. Alex was a sore loser, and once he saw my scars, even after two years of dating, he dumped me. Besides my family, and my unit in the Navy, the people in the BAU were some of the first people to not pay attention to my scars, or my title. They liked me for me. With that thought, I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

**Time Skip**

**Hotch’s POV**

We boarded the plane at nine O’clock the next morning, and the girls looked like they had bonded last night. They sat down in the spots that they had taken on our way here, but they were all smiling, laughing, and making fun of Derek. “You know, I am sure Morgan is sad he didn’t get to kick any doors down,” JJ commented, and Reid snorted.

“Leave Morgan alone, he is just sad he didn’t get any phone numbers while on this case,” Gwen jokes. Morgan just shook his head and rolled his eyes. I smiled, this was my family. 

“Hey Hotch are you okay?” Reid asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I asked the second youngest, and the man I had a crush on. 

“I thought I saw a smile on your face, but it could have been a figment of my imagination,” Reid teased me.

“It was a figment of your imagination,” I replied sarcastically. It was nice that my team felt comfortable enough to tease me as much as they tease each other. As long as Struass didn’t see how casual the team was with each other. Blake, Reid, Morgan, and JJ were like siblings, Garcia like the crazy aunt, Dave like the crazy uncle, and Gwen was beginning to fit into the sibling category for the team. I have got to admit, sometimes I am like their fathers. I think for Morgan, I am a father figure, but Gideon was Reid’s father figure. It must have hurt Reid a lot when Gideon left, because he left in the same way Reid’s real father left him. 

“Yeah sure it was,” Gwen teased, and knocked into my shoulder. I smiled, and knocked into her shoulder.

“Is it really going to be like this the whole plane ride?” Dave asked.

“YES!” The whole team replied.


	6. Training

**Chapter 6- Training**

_ “There is a sacredness in tears. They are not a mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love.”- Washington Irving _

**Hotch’s POV**

After a long plane ride, we got back to Quantico, and we all changed. I was the first one in the training room. I was in shorts and an old FBI t-shirt. Gwen was the next one out, she was in a FBI tank top, and a pair of capri leggings with her hair up in a ponytail. Blake and JJ were next, both in similar styles to Gwen. Morgan and Reid came out after the girls. Morgan was in a muscle tee, and shirts. Reid was in a FBI t-shirt and a pair of shorts like I was. Dave was last, and he was in a similar style to Reid and I. Garcia had come down from her cave to watch us. 

“Alright, first up, target practice,” I called out. The team moved towards the shooting range, got goggles, and headphones. I stayed back to watch my team. Reid had greatly improved, he hit the hot zone each and every time. Morgan’s aim was perfect, so was JJ’s, Blake’s, and Gwen’s. Dave’s was a little off, but still just as good as Reid’s. I was very impressed by my team

Once they had finished with their first clip, I called them all over.”Perfect job Morgan, Blake, JJ, and Gwen! Really excellent. Reid and Dave, really good job! I am very impressed by you guys. Not only does this team have the best minds, but we have the best aim,” I congratulated them. They all smiled up at me. “Now to hit the mats!”

The team migrated over to the mats, and all the other sparring groups backed away, to the sides to watch. “First up, Morgan and Gwen!” I called out. Gwen just smirked. This match was going to be good. 

Morgan stuck first, but Gwen fainted to the right, then came at his face with her left elbow. Derek barely dodged it. But while he was hunched over, she aimed a sweep kick under his feet. Morgan barely managed to stay erect. 

“Done yet?” Gwen taunted. At that, Morgan jumped and charged at her. She used his momentum to flip him, and she got into the mount position, and held her arm at his throat, her other hand held Morgan’s hands over his head. He tried to wiggle out of the hold, but she wasn’t going anywhere, Morgan hit his foot against the mat three times, to signal that he yielded. 

“Where did you learn that?” JJ asked Gwen, who barely broke a sweat. 

“After I was kidnapped, my mom signed me up for MMA classes, plus I was kinda in the navy,” She grinned and offered a hand to Morgan to help him up. I had created a bracket for this. Morgan and Gwen were my first pair on the list. My next pair was Reid and JJ. Both of them were fierce in their own ways. 

“Next up, Reid and JJ,” I called out. Both of them smiled. They were training partners, and both took Morgan’s self defence class. JJ made the first move, with a spin kick. Reid blocked it, and kicked JJ in the side. She fell to the side , and swep kicked his legs. They both ended up on the floor and started grappling with each other. JJ eventually pinned Reid. 

“Good job guys. Reid that is better than your last spar against someone on this team. Next up, Blake and Rossi,” I exclaimed. 

“Come on, old man,” Blake taunted. Rossi attacked, and Blake slammed him on the ground, and she had him pinned. 

“Good job Blake, Dave you need to work out a little more,” I commented. 

“Nice fight Rossi,” Blake commented. They shook hands.

“Next up, Gwen and I,” I told the team at large. 

We circled each other, and I made the first move, I kicked out, and Gwen rolled under my kick. She stood back up and delivered a series of punches to my gut and head. I took the ones to my gut and blocked the ones to my head. She aimed a sweep kick at knees, I jumped over the kick, and she tried to tackle me. I put my hands on her shoulders, and brought my knee up, and she vaulted over me. I finally managed to tackle her, and she rolled over me. She had me pinned.

“Hey, bro, you need to just ask boy wonder out,” Gwen told me. “I know that you like him.”

“You really think I should?” I asked, as I rolled her over, and pinned her. She just nodded, and shrimped out of the hold, and she lunged and tried to pin me, while she brought her knee into my side. I rolled into the fetal position, and she had me pinned.

“Good fight you two,” Dave commented.

Gwen got off me, and held out a hand to help me up. I smiled at her. She looked at me questioningly. I nodded at her.

“You have a month, Aaron,” she told me. I nodded. 

“That is enough training for the day. Now who’s hungry?” I asked. The entire team raised their hands. 

“I’m buying!” Dave exclaimed. 

“Sweet, expensive steak for me,” Morgan joked.

“Wherever we go, I am getting pasta,” Gwen commented, as she walked to the locker rooms. The whole team changed out. Garcia was waiting for us. I was the first one out again, and I was in my suit. Gwen was next out, and she was in a long-sleeved emerald dress that went down to just below her knees, so her scars were hidden. 

“You look really nice, Gwen,” I commented

“Thank you Aaron, so do you,” she responded. Reid came out next, in a nice pair of jeans, a button up, a sweater vest, and a tie. His hair had been gelled to kinda stick up.

“You look nice Reid,” I told him. Reid blushed.

“You look nice as well, Hotch,” Reid told me. I blushed lightly at that. 

Morgan was the next one out, and he was dressed in black jeans and a maroon button up shirt. JJ came out next, dressed in jeans, a white blouse, and a black blazer. Blake came out after JJ, wearing her normal black slacks, white shirt, and black blazer. Rossi was the last one out, and he was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a sport coat. 

Morgan looped arms with Garcia, who looped arms with JJ. Gwen looped arms with Reid and I, and Rossi walked beside Blake, while laughing at our antics. We all walked to a nearby fancy restaurant, and we all walked in to enjoy ourselves.


	7. Family Dinner and Getting Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot, and the OCs.

**Chapter 7- Family Dinner and Getting Home**

_ “Experience: That most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn.” -C.S. Lewis _

**Hotch’s POV**

We all sat down at the table, Reid on one side of me, and Gwen on the other. Next to Reid was Morgan, then Garcia, then JJ, then Alex, and finally next to Gwen was Rossi. “You sure you want to pay for this, Dave?” I asked.

“Please, Aaron. I have too much money, and I like spending it on and with my family,” Dave answered.

“Awwww, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard!” Garcia crooned. I smiled at her. I love my family. 

“So can we have a get together at your mansion tomorrow, Dave? I want to introduce Gwen to Jack,” I asked Dave, who just smiled and nodded.

“I will make Pasta Carbonara. I know that is Jack’s favorite,” Dave told me, from beside Gwen.

“Can I bring Will and Henry?” JJ asked. 

“Why not, it will truly then be a family dinner,” Dave assured JJ. 

“I can help cook, Dave,” Gwen offered Dave who nodded. 

“Can I bring anything? And can you make a portion of the food vegetarian?” Garcia asked. 

“Yes to both,” Dave responded. “I have some of the best wine, Case Basse di Gianfranco Soldera Brunello di Montalcino Riserva DOCG.”

“Wow, that is one of the 12 most expensive wines in the world,” Spencer exclaimed. Rossi just nodded. 

“Isn’t it like $834 a bottle?” I asked.

“Yeah it is,” Dave answered. The waiter arrived at our table, and looked confused at the number and the differences of our group.

“Hello, what can I get you guys to drink?” The waiter asked.

“I would like a lemonade,” Gwen answered. He nodded.

“I would like three fingers of scotch, please,” I requested.

“I would like an Arnold Palmer,” Reid ordered.

“I would like a craft beer,” Morgan responded.

“I would like some water,” Garcia replied. 

“I would like a tequila sunrise,” JJ answered. 

“Can I have some sweet tea?” Blake asked. The waiter nodded.

“I would like some Cabernet Sauvignon.” Rossi responded. The waiter nodded, and left to get the orders. 

“So I am driving everyone home?” Gwen asked.

“I can help,” Blake stated.

“So can I,” Garcia pitched in. 

I can’t wait for a weekend off!”Spencer exclaimed excitedly. 

“What are you planning about doing this weekend?” I asked Spencer. He blushed. 

“I was planning on going to the Smithsonian before dinner at Rossi’s,” He stated.

“Can Jack and I come with you? I have been meaning to take him, but haven’t had the time, plus, we could use a guide,” I asked Spencer.

“Sure, Hotch. I was planning on going at 10 am,” He told me.

“If you want, you can swing by my apartment, I can drive us to the museums, and I am making Jack breakfast, if you want to eat with us?” I asked, with a slight blush.

“Sure, I will swing by around 8:30?” Spencer replied. I nodded.

“Sounds good,” I told him. Both of us blushed.

“So what are your plans for this weekend?” Dave asked Gwen, I shot Dave a grateful look, he nodded in response.

“I was planning on going to a Navy training exercise at Headquarters. They are running a joint FBI, Navy, and NCIS recruitment day on Sunday, where high ranking members of each run a couple of stations, some in physical defense, some in shooting, some in solving murders. I do this day every year, I run a crime booth, and I also am the referee for a couple of sparring matches. In fact, if any of y’all are free on Sunday, you guys should come check it out. Especially you, Derek, since you are one of the main self defense instructors at the academy, and you Dave, as the interrogation instructor,” Gwen informed the team. “Tomorrow though, I am planning on having a Star Wars marathon, before five. At five I plan on leaving to head to your place, Dave.”

“You remember my address?” Rossi asked Gwen.

“Yeah, I have a photographic memory,” Gwen assured Rossi. 

“What is your IQ?” Spencer asked. 

“I have an IQ of 180,” She answered. 

“Wow, it is like having two Reids,” Morgan exclaimed. I laughed. 

“No offence to Reid, but Gwen is nothing like Spencer. She loves human contact, she loves to cook, and she doesn't like Indian food,” I informed the team. 

“She is also harder to profile than I am,” Spencer pointed out. Gwen blushed at that. “Which do you like better, the originals, or the prequels, of StarWars?”

“I prefer the originals, but the light-saber battles of the prequels are amazing!” Gwen exclaimed. 

“I prefer Star Trek to Star Wars,” I interjected. 

“What, no! Star Wars is so much better!” both Spencer and Gwen exclaimed. 

“You guys sound like Jack,” I commented. 

“So he likes Star Wars?” Gwen asked.

“Oh yes. He wants to be Darth Vader for Halloween,” I told her. 

“Oh, that is going to be so cute!” Gwen cooed. I smiled.

The waiter brought our drinks, and later our food. The whole team ate, and laughed. We were in the restaurant for about two hours, just eating and talking. After dinner, the team parted ways, Gwen brought Rossi, and Reid home, Garcia took Morgan, and Blake took JJ. I did a breathalyzer on myself, and I was at .001, so I drove myself home. 

“Hi Dad!” Jack greeted me, when I walked into our apartment. 

“Hey buddy, where is your aunt Jess?” I greeted my 8 year old son. 

“She left once she saw that you were on your way home, about 5 minutes ago,” Jack answered. 

“Oh, right, she texted me. BTW, tomorrow, you are going to meet someone who I am very close to,” I informed my son.

“Who?” Jack asked.

“Well, we are going to spend the morning and afternoon at the Smithsonian with your Uncle Spencer, and then we are going to go to dinner at Uncle Dave’s place. Do you remember the letters from Aunt Gwen?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Jack responded, while I put down all my stuff, and started walking towards my room. 

“You will get to meet her tomorrow, and also she is your Godmother,” I informed her.

“Do you have a current picture of her?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah,” I replied, while pulling out my phone, and pulling up the picture that Penelope had sent the team group chat. It was a picture of the team after dinner, before we all parted ways. I zoomed in on Gwen, who was in between Dave and I. 

“She is really pretty,” Jack commented. 

“She is, isn’t she. I have known her since she was eleven. When she was in high school, I took a day off to go see her because she was going through stuff. Did you know, she is the first person that I ever saved,” I told my son.

“Wow, Dad! I can’t wait to meet her!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. 


	8. Author's Note

Should I make this story compliant with _Finding A Family_? Please let me know what you guys think. If I do, it will be in a Flashback to when Gwen is in the Navy, and Gibbs will most likely offer her a job. Please let me know what you think about this idea. Thanks, happy reading! 


	9. Smithsonian and Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds, I own the OCs. Please if you like this, leave kudos or a comment.

**Chapter 8- Smithsonian and Prep**

_ “Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.” -Alfred, Lord Tennyson. _

**Spencer’s POV**

I caught the Metro to the station closest to Hotch’s apartment, and I walked to his building. At exactly 8:30, I walked up to the front desk. 

“How may I help you, sir?” the attendant asked me. 

“I am here to go to Aaron Hotchner’s apartment,” I stated. 

“Is he expecting you?” the attendant asked.

“Yes, he is,” I stated. The attendant called Hotch, and after a couple of seconds got off the phone.

“You can go up sir, apartment 21,” The attendant commented. I walked up the set of stairs, and went to the first apartment. I knocked, and Hotch answered the door. He was in a pair of jeans, and a pullover. I was in a pair of jeans, with a t-shirt, and a flannel shirt, with my black converse. 

“Good morning, Spencer,” Hotch told me as he ushered me in. 

“Good morning, Hotch,” I commented as I walked in.

“Please, call me Aaron, outside of the office,” Hotch, no, Aaron told him. I blushed, and smiled at him. 

“Uncle Spencer!” Jack yelled, and ran out in his Captain America PJs, he hugged me. 

“Hey, Jack, buddy. Are you excited to go to the Smithsonian?” I asked. Jack just nodded.

“I am happy Dad is taking us,” Jack stated. 

“What are you most looking forward to seeing today?” I asked.

“Darth Vader’s suit!” Jack exclaimed. 

“Yeah? Did you know that the actor in that suit just said a bunch of crazy things, and everyone else had to act like he said the real lines,” I informed Jack. He just laughed, and I looked up, to see Aaron smiling. That used to be a rare sight, but now he smiles more often. 

“Dad does Uncle Spencer know everything?” Jack asked Aaron, who just smiled at him. 

“I think he might, buddy,” Aaron answered. Jack sat down at the table, and Aaron put a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He also had one for himself, and for me. I smiled at my boss, who just grinned back at me. 

“Please pass the Ketchup?” Jack asked me, as I sat down next to Aaron, across from Jack. 

“Sure thing,” I told Jack, as I passed him the Ketchup, and he put it on his eggs. I put butter and syrup on my pancakes, as well as some Ketchup on my eggs. Aaron smiled, and I grinned. This felt like a family meal. 

“Uncle Spencer, have you met Aunt Gwen?” Jack asked me, as Aaron and I climbed into the front seat of a Ford Focus, Jack in his booster seat. 

“Yes, she works with your dad and I now,” I told him, as Aaron drove off. 

“Why haven’t I met her before?” Jack asked Aaron and I. 

“She was overseas, when you were born, saving lives. Gwen was in the Navy as a Captain Flight Surgeon, which is a rank of enlisted doctors in the Navy. She was stationed on the USS Eisenhower,” Aaron answered his son. I was kinda shocked, the Eisenhower was the aircraft carrier that was one of the first to go into combat. 

“What do you think of her, Uncle Spencer?” Jack asked me. 

“She adores having fun, Gwen is gentle, but she can take down both Morgan and your father. Gwen was instrumental in solving our last case,” I told the boy. Jack looked happy at that. I know that last year, Jack dressed up like Aaron. Henry, my godson, wanted to go as Spider-man for Halloween this year. 

“Hey, Jack, what museum do you want to go to?” Aaron asked his son. 

“Air and Space?” Jack asked. I smiled, so did Aaron, and Aaron drove to the museum. The Air and Space museum hadn't changed since the 90’s, when it had been redecorated from the 70’s. 

The group of three walked around the museum, and Jack kept jumping around, and running around. There were many interactive exhibits, and Aaron and I walked about a meter behind Jack, and we kept him in sight at all times, and Jack was smiling. It looked like he was having a lot of fun. His favorite exhibit was the rocket exhibit. 

They went to the gift shop, and Jack asked for a Rocket lego set, and some astronaut food. I got him the astronaut food, and Aaron got him the lego set. Jack was so happy after we left the museum. The three of us got into Aaron’s car, and drove back to Aaron’s apartment. When we got there, Aaron helped Jack out of his booster seat. 

**Gwen’s POV**

I drove up to Dave’s house, pardon me, Mansion. He lived in a beautiful house in the mountains of Virginia. When I pulled in, a Chocolate Lab greeted me. When I was a teen and recovering, my parents got me a Chocolate Lab and named her Tara. Bending down, I looked at the pup’s collar, it read  _ Mudgie, the hunting dog. Please return to David Rossi.  _ Smiling, I took the dog inside, and Mudgie ran to his room. 

I however walked into the kitchen, carrying a basket of fruit. My mom taught me, never go to a party empty handed. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Dave called out. I smiled and put the fruit on the table, and I slipped on an apron. 

“Hey Dave,” I responded, as I started the water for the pasta. 

“How did you know I was going to ask you to do that?” Dave asked, and I just smiled as I turned on his stove, and sprinkled in some salt, and waited for it to boil. While I was waiting, I grabbed the ham and bacon out of the fridge, and started to dice them, while Dave diced the garlic and onions. We cooked in unison, and joked with each other. Dave had a glass of scotch beside him, and I had a glass of my sparkling water. 

There was a knock on the door, and I went to answer in, and cautiously, I had one hand behind my back, where my gun was. I looked, and it was Spencer and Aaron. Relaxing, I opened the door, and was met by a short boy, hugging my waist. 

“Hi, Jack,” I called out, as I picked up my godson. “My name is Gwen, and I am sure you know this, but I am a friend of your father’s.” Jack nodded and smiled at me. I put him down and he ran to hug Dave. I waved at Spencer, and hugged Aaron. Aaron smiled at me as I sent him a knowing smirk. “Come on in, food is almost done,” I invited them into the house. 


	10. Dinner at Dave's Place and Recruitment Day

**Chapter 9- Dinner At Dave’s Place and Recruitment Day**

_ “There are all types of love in this world, but never the same love twice.” -F. Scott Fitzgerald _

**Hotch’s POV**

After our amazing day at the Smithsonian, we went to Dave’s house. I drove Jack and Spencer. Much to my surprise, it was Gwen that opened the door. She picked up jack, hugging him, like she had known my son her whole life. After she put Jack down, so Jack could hug Dave. Gwen wrapped me in her arms, and I smiled. Spencer and I walked into Dave’s house. It smelled amazing, and on the counter there were six glasses of wine, two glasses of scotch, and one glass and two plastic cups of lemonade. I grabbed a glass of scotch, and passed Spencer a glass of wine. Among the five red wines, there was one white, which Spencer preferred. 

There was a knock on the door after a minute, and Gwen looked, to see Morgan and Garcia, so she let them in. Garcia greeted her with a huge hug, and Morgan greeted her with a light side one armed hug. Gwen was smiling, and laughing, as Garcia talked about shopping with her. “I don’t really like shopping,” Gwen responded. Spencer and Derek gaped at her, I just smiled. 

There was another knock at the door, and Gwen opened it to see JJ, Henry, and Will. “I know you!” Gwen exclaimed, pointing at Will. Will looked shocked. 

**Gwen’s POV**

When Will walked through the door, I was shocked. When I was on leave five years ago, I ran across a murder victim. I had put on my gloves to help the victim, when Will LaMontagne arrested me. 

“I remember you!” Will also exclaimed. The whole team looked shocked. 

“How do you know each other?” Aaron asked. 

“He arrested me in New Orleans,” I stated, and Aaron looked shocked. 

“What did you get arrested for?” Spencer asked, while holding Henry. 

“Trying to stop a victim of a murder from bleeding out. I had just finished putting on a pair of gloves, when I found my hands behind my back, and a gun pointed at my head. My naval instincts kicked in, and I knocked out his partner. He arrested me for suspicion of murder, resisting arrest, and interfering in an investigation,” I stated. 

“Yeah, then JAG came to your rescue when you called your lawyer,” Will grinned. I smiled back at him. 

“Well, Gwen is the new member of our team,” Aaron stated, as I grabbed the two plastic cups of lemonade, and handed them to the boys. They each said ‘thank you’ and went to sit down. 

There was another knock on the door, and I opened it to reveal Blake. She and I hugged, and Blake went to grab a glass of wine. 

Now that everyone was here, Dave and I took the food to the table, and we all sat down. Aaron between Spencer and I, on my other side I had Jack, and on Spencer’s other side he had Henry. Next to Jack was Dave, then Blake, then Morgan, then Will, and JJ next to Henry. 

“So, Gwen, you mentioned NCIS, have you ever worked a case with them?” Spencer asked me.

“I have, I was a doctor on the USS Eisenhower, as you guys know, and there was one cruise that seamen kept dropping like flies. As the doctor I was the strongest suspect, but the deaths were not unnatural looking, so I asked my CO to call in the Minor Case Response Team, which is the top team at NCIS,” I replied, as I ate some pasta. 

“Did you come across Celestina?” Spencer asked. I thought back, and I remember a Celestina, she was about 18 at the time, which would put her 20 now. In my head, I could hear her sprouting off facts, much like Spencer. She and I had bounded over having older brothers in the FBI, and our medical knowledge. 

“Yeah, your sister and I really clicked on that case,” I responded. 

“So how did the seamen die?” Morgan asked me. 

“Thallium, which is more common as rat poison. One of the medics below me was trying to frame me, but too bad for them, I can’t lie, and my alibi checked out. Plus, Special Agent Gibbs believed me within the first five minutes I was talking to him,” I answered, and went back to eating. The team started to talk among themselves, and Aaron sent me a look that asked ‘are you alright?’ To which I nodded. He just nodded at me, and went back to talking with Spencer. I just started talking with Jack. Once dinner was done, everyone left one by one, and I hugged Garcia, Jack, Henry, Morgan, Blake, JJ, Dave, and Aaron. I also patted Spencer on the back, and I shook Will’s hand, which was rare.

While driving back to my apartment, I remembered that I had the NCIS, Navy, and FBI recruitment activity tomorrow. I hope that some of the BAU team members come, it is always a lot of fun. I was going to be running a crime booth in the morning, and I ran the sparring in the afternoon. During the sparring, people who had visited the self-defense booth got to try their hand at fighting some of the top field agents in both the FBI and NCIS, along with the combat instructors of the Navy. Aaron would be good for a hopeful recruit to spar against, Derek would also be fun to watch. I went to bed, and rested so I would be ready for tomorrow.

**Next Day**

“Hi, Celeste,” I called out, and Spencer’s sister turned, and she ran, and I hugged her. Even though she was a federal agent, she was still a kid. 

“Gwen, it is good to see you!” Celeste exclaimed. I looked up to see Agent Gibbs walking over, smiling at the scene in front of him. “I thought that a big, bad, FBI agent wouldn’t want to spend time with us reject cops.” 

“Well, you know me, always ready to get my hands dirty,” I joked with her. 

“How was your first case with the BAU?” Gibbs asked, as I slowly released Celeste, and she trotted over to Gibbs, who was holding her Frappuccino. 

“It was good. I met your brother, Celeste, and apparently, he and my sort-of-brother Aaron, have a thing for each other. Or at least that is the scuttlebutt,” I gossiped. 

“It is about time he confessed to Hotch, they have been dancing around each other for years,” Celeste exclaimed.

“Gibbs, I hope you don’t mind, but I invited some of my team today, don’t know if they will come, but Morgan teaches self defense at the academy, and Rossi teaches interrogation, plus, Aaron is our best field agent. Then there is Dr. Spencer Reid, who is brilliant, Celeste. He taught me how to geo-profile,” I gushed, and Celeste just smiled. 

“What is the difference between a M9 and a Glock 9?” Gibbs asked, as he saw that I had a standard FBI issued Glock on my belt. 

“The weight,” I replied. “A M9 is lighter, makes it easier to carry, and conceal, while a Glock is heavy and somewhat clumsy if you don’t hold it right. Celeste, I see why Spencer carries a revolver, lighter and easier to clean up.” 

“I’m impressed, you still know your weapons,” Gibbs stated. I smiled, and Celeste and I went to set up our booth. Every year, our booth showed some of the most popular, violent crimes that had happened, and our job was to explain how it was a crime, what laws were broken, and what the Unsub was arrested on. It was never the most popular booth, but it showed that we were some of the smartest people in our fields. 


	11. NCIS, the Navy, and the FBI

**Chapter 10- NCIS, the Navy, and the FBI**

_ “You have three choices, you can give up, give in, or give it your all.” -Lucy Heartfilia _

**Celeste’s POV**

I can’t believe Gwen came to Recruitment Day! Due to her being big news in the FBI now, I would have thought she’d be taking a break on her day off. It is now lunch, which a lot of the teens and kids get from the local Oath Pizza, who caters this event every year. Their thin crust pizza is to die for, whenever it was my turn to get takeout for the team, I always grabbed two of their cheese pizzas. Grabbing my lunch, and a plate for Gibbs, I brought them over to Gibbs’ charger, where we would eat our food. On days like this, Gibbs and I worked out a system. I got the food, and Gibbs got himself coffee, and he got me a non-caffeinated Caf-Pow. 

I opened the passenger side door of Gibbs’ charger, and climbed in with our pizza. “Are you going to spar this year?” I asked my mentor/guardian. When I was still seventeen, Gibbs found me at a coffee shop, and I took down an armed assailant. He got me my job at NCIS,and let me stay at his house. He would drive us to work, and I used my degrees and profiling skills to help the MCRT team catch murders. 

“Yeah, I think sparing with the BAU will be fun,” Gibbs replied. I smirked. I hope my brother and the rest of his team showed up, it would be fun to see if I could take down Morgan. My brother described him as the muscle of the BAU team. Over the past three years, after Kate died, Ziva began to teach me how to take down my enemies. I was to the point where I could take down five guys at the same time. Somehow I still can’t beat Gibbs, but I can take down Tony and McGee at the same time. Also in those three years, Abby has influenced my style a little bit. I still wore my comfy jeans and combat boots, but I now wore black shirts, with my hair in a french braid. Like always, I had my SIG on my hip, but, I had a backup tucked into the waistband of my jeans, at the small of my back. Last year for Christmas, Gibbs had gotten me a ISW holster that fit my backup, a glock 42. I also in my regular SIG holster, have a knife, and in my pocket, I always carry a knife.

“You can’t spar with your weapons on you,” Gibbs told me. I smirked at him. 

“I am going to referee the sparring, unless Spencer’s friend Morgan is here, then you can hang on to my sidearms, though, I would like to see Ziva fight Morgan. I would also like to see you fight Hotch, who is my brother’s boss,” I told Gibbs, who just smirked. 

**Gwen’s POV**

I grabbed my lunch from the tent, where Oath Pizza was set up, I looked around, and I was surprised when I saw most of the BAU team. Hotch and Reid sat on the ground next to each other, Morgan sat next to Garcia, she looked like she was enamored by the tech booths. The Navy always had the top technology. Rossi was talking to some of the Marines that were walking around. JJ and Blake were not there. Blake’s husband was in town, so I understand, and JJ had Henry and Will. 

I walked over, and settled beside Aaron. “Hey, Gwen,” He told me.

“It is nice to see you guys here, at the Navy Yard,” I told my team. “I can’t wait to introduce you to the MCRT of NCIS.”

“What are they like?” Spencer asked. I smiled as I thought about the crazy team. 

“Their leader is Gibbs, he is very strict, but protects the people he cares about. The second in command is Tony DiNozzo, he is a total movie buff, and a bit chauvinistic, but he cares about the team. The muscle of their team is Officer Ziva David, from Mossad, she is capable of taking down three grown men that are twice her size all at once. NCIS has their own computer genius, not as good as you Garcia, but McGee is pretty good. They also have their own ME, and Forensic Specialist. Finally, the brains and the profiler of the MCRT, Celestina Reid, the sister of our very own Dr. Reid,” I explained to the BAU. 

“How many are here?” Aaron asked me. 

“I have only seen Gibbs and Celeste, but I bet they are all here, I know Abby is running a Forensic booth,” I stated. 

“My sister is here, I haven’t seen her in about a year,” Reid stated, and looked around. I smiled. 

“She is going to be at the sparring matches later, but right now she is sitting in Gibbs’ Dodge Charger, and they are eating lunch,” I assured the young genius. 

“How do you know all this?” Aaron asked. 

“I have been coming here for three years, I know their patterns,” I pointed out. Aaron smiled at me, and I grinned back at me. 

“So, does the MCRT team treat each other like family, the same way this team does?” Garcia asked. 

I nodded, “Both teams treat each other like family, I feel like the BAU more so. The BAU is a safer environment, we can shout out theories, and everything gets taken into account, meanwhile the NCIS team is quick, responsive, and barely have to be told what to do. If they get distracted, or break one of Gibbs’ rules, they get smacked in the back of the head, not that hard. Gibbs calls it a ‘wake up call’. It is kinda like someone saying ‘Reid’ when Spencer rambles,” I told my team.

“Well that makes me feel a bit better, I had to sign an agreement with Agent Fornell, that if the MCRT ever had a serial killer, we would be willing to lend our resources. The team has caught serial killers before, but they don’t catch them every case, like we do,” Aaron told the team.

“Cool!” the team exclaimed. The BAU worked so often with local Law Enforcement, that the idea of working a case with another federal agency was exciting. 

“Gwen, do you know how my sister got involved at NCIS, she hasn’t shared the details with me?” SPencer asked.

“All I know is that she got a job with them when she was seventeen, Gibbs kept her as a probationary agent until she was eighteen, then moved her up to ‘special agent’ status. He has also encouraged her to take classes in her free time, and from what I have heard, NCIS pays for her courses,” I replied.Spencer looked pretty happy with that. 

We all finished our food, and threw away our trash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gibbs and Celeste. Celeste looked over at me, saw Spencer, and ran over, tackling the poor man. Gibbs just walked over, calmly, and the rest of the BAU team was kinda in shock. I was laughing. 

“Still can’t keep her under control?” I asked Gibbs. 

“Believe it or not, today is a good day,” He replied, and we just watched as the BAU collided with the top team at NCIS.


End file.
